Images are typically posted or attached with item listings to provide a visual representation of the item. For example, a seller may post an image as part of an item listing on an online auction. An online auction is a publicly held sale over a computer network at which users may bid on or purchase auction items. The item represented in the image needs to be accurately described such that the item and its associated image can be assigned to a category, which facilitates a search of the item by buyers.